Akuma No Omoide
by Kitsune-Autumn
Summary: This story revolves around two girls: Yuki Matoke and Kai Sato
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any characters shown in the story, other than my OC's I've created: Yuki Matoke, Kai Sato, Daisuke Sasaki, and Jugo Takamura

Please note that my Fanfiction of Yu Yu Hakusho does NOT start at the beginning of the show, and that it skips the whole arc of Yusuke Urameshi becoming a Ghost Detective and the arc of Rando and his training with Genkai.

This story might make more sense if you've already read or watched the show.

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

After Yusuke Urameshi is hit by a car, he dies and becomes well aware of it. The so called "Fairy Man" Botan, gives him a chance to get his life back because his death was a surprise to both Living World, and Spirit World. Yusuke goes through challenge after challenge and finally is ably to be in his body again. Koenma gives him the job of Spirit Detector. He sends him on his first mission to retrieve stolen items from three thieves (Including Kurama and Hiei). Later he is sent after the Demon theif Rando and is trained under Genkai while Kuwabara trains at home on his Spirit Sword he acquired during Genkai's tournament.

After 3 months of Genkai's training, Yusuke is back home and begins spending some time with Keiko and Kuwabara when Botan informs Yusuke of another mission on the Four Saint Beasts whom are trying to escape from their prison; the City of Ghosts and Apparitions. They are using what they call Makai Insects to turn humans into their most violent stasis and control the city. Yusuke is sent to stop the Four Saint beasts and destroy the Whistle controlling the humans. Kuwabara joins along. Shortly after they arrive, Hiei and Kurama are sent as backup from Koenma and one by one, the Saint Beasts are defeated. Kurama kills Genbu, Kuwabara defeats Byaku, though Seiriyu kills Byaku for Humiliation. Hiei kills Seiriyu instantly,and they move on to Suzaku's watch tower. Yusuke goes on while the other three are left to fight off Cultivated Humans(Zombies pretty much).

End of Prologue

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1<p>

Yusuke's breathing got heavier as he raced up the spiraling stairs of Suzaku's tower. All of a sudden, he sensed more spirit energy up ahead. He stopped immediately. _What enemy now? Or is it Suzaku himself? Heh, no matter, I'll just knock them down, whoever it is, _Yusuke thought to himself with a smirk, and continued traveling up the stairs. He stopped, this time facing a women sitting in the break of the stairway. About his age, she was petite, with long red hair, and yellow eyes. Her light blue lace top ended under her bust, but her sleeves flared out. She wore black shorts and black boots up to her knees. She looked at him with a tired, bored face, blinked twice, and stood up.

"You must be Yusuke." She said. She looked over his shoulder, then back at him. "No one following you?" He stared at her, an impatient look on his face. She nodded and stepped aside. "You are free to pass, Yusuke Urameshi." she said as she leaned her back against the left side wall with her arms crossed.

"Huh, thanks for the permission. Not that I was really going to ask." he said and then raced up the rest of the stairs. She looked at him as he passed. Then when she lost site of his figure, she sighed and slumped back down to the ground.

"How exciting..." she sarcastically sighed.

* * *

><p>"Urrrrhhhhh! They never end!" Kuwabara shouted in frustration, as he swung his Spirit Sword at the many Zombies coming at him. Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei have been fighting the Cultivated Humans for the last fifteen minutes, since they helped Yusuke make his way to the tower. They still have yet to enter the tower with him.<p>

"This is Hopeless. We'll never kill them all in time to back up Urameshi." Hiei stated.(Note, Hiei doesn't start calling him Yusuke until later.) The three looked at the rest of the zombies left, and more so coming.

"You are right, Hiei." Kurama said. "Which means," he looked at Hiei, "one of us will have to leave the group to catch up to him." He implied that to Hiei very clearly.

"Alright!" Kuwabara excitedly said grinning . "You guys clear me a path and I'll go to the tower. Urameshi, you better have left me some!" before he could start running, Hiei blocked him with his sword. Kuwabara flinched dramatically, stepped back, and glared at him. "W-what the hell, shorty?"

"Fool. Kurama was referring to me." He started his way to the entrance, slashing his way through Zombies, leaving the ones posing no threat to the other two. After making his way to the entrance, he looked back to see the other two. Kurama nodded to let him know that they had everything under control. _Hmph, now that Yusuke will have my aid, this will be quite easy._ He turned and headed up the stairs. It wasn't long before he too, sensed another energy. He quickly disregarded it as no threat, since it came from a human, and continued up the stairs.

He saw her, sitting down on the floor in front of the next flight of stairs. She looked so bored that it was almost as if she didn't notice him there. But she looked at him and slowly stood up. She didn't seem as tired now, or as bored.

"Well, what do you think you're doing?" she curiously asked.

"Move aside, Human, I need to get through to destroy this Demon." He demanded.

"Ha, well, I can't allow you to do that. You see, I've been put in charge of guarding the doors to Suzaku's chamber's and I was ordered not to let anyone in, alive, other than Yusuke Urameshi. I am to kill anyone who defies these orders." she answered back.

"I don't have time for your little game. Move," He demanded as he rested his hand on the hilt of his sword, "before I kill you."

She chuckled softly, and rested her hands at her sides now. "You underestimate me, Demon. That will be your first mistake." She smiled, and her hands started to glow blue. He glared at her, impatient to get past her. Suddenly he hears the sound of clicking. The air heated and snapped violently around her as the clicking got louder and louder, blue lightning emerged, surrounding her fists.

"Huuuaaaaaaaaa." she hummed out with her hands swiftly moving to her chest, making an X formation. Hiei's eyes widened at the sight of the mere human. She thrusted her arms out and the lightning was released towards Hiei. He immediately dodges the lightning and scoffs at his opponent.

"Is that all you can do, Human? Throw Lightning at me? Ha, you aren't so tough. You can even control your-" Hiei was cut off when he felt the lightning's energy to his side. _When? When did it appear? _The lightning caught his arm and was now trying to engulf the rest of him.

"I can't what, Demon? Control my lightning? Ah ha ha, you take me too lightly." The lightning attached to his arm was dissipating now. He dusted his arm and saw the burns it left, then he glared up at the girl. He pulled out his sword, readying himself again for battle. She looked at him, a little surprised.

"You won't back down?" She lifted an eyebrow. Hiei spat on the ground and swung his sword in front of him. "Mhmm, very well then. You'd better hope that someone comes to rescue you." she said cooly.

"Heh, don't get so cocky." He pulled his sword to the side and disappeared. She flinched at shock from his speed. Suddenly he was behind her, his sword swinging at her. However, to his surprise, she caught the sword in between her two hands. She huffed in relief that she was able to counter in time. She then grinned and began to charge her lightning.

"Hhhhaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" She purred as the lightning coursed through her arms, to her fists, to Hiei's sword and finally catching onto him. The blue lightning crackled and whipped onto his body, he was submerged in her attack.

"My technique is not to be reckoned with! You will not get out of my hold now, your dead, Demon!" Hiei let out his painful howl as the energy took over. He growled and gripped the hilt of his sword, trying to gain control of himself. He twisted his sword and the blade snapped in half. Hiei was able to escape her grasp, though with the loss of yet another sword. He clenched his teeth as he tried to catch his breath. Steam flowed from his burned body as he knelt on the ground. The girl was also huffing somewhat after her charge on Hiei.

"Quite a punch it packs, huh, Demon?" she scoffed as she tossed the scrap of metal. "You're just lucky you were able to escape that one." She stood sideways as her left foot smoothly slid away from her body and she took up her X stance, however, with only her right arm this time, making only half of her X.

"What else will you be able to do without your little toy? Ha ha, that's a little sad." She started to charge her lightning in her right hand. "Another thing, your speed may be impressive, but that won't do much against lightning." She added with a cocky grin.

"Heh, you really are a fool, Human." Hiei stood up and tossed what was left of his sword to the side. "I can still kill you with just my fists."

"Oh, bring it on, Demon!" She exclamed as she released her lightning. It charged towards Hiei, though he barely dodges and charges after her. The lightning seemed to be following behind him. He payed no heed to the lightning, his target was her. His fist heated up and started to glow.

"Joa Ensatsu Rengokushou!(AKA:Fist of the Mortal Flame)" His fist was surrounded by flame and his hit was directly on target: Her waist. The blow sent her across the area and landing hard onto the stairs. However, the lightning did not stop with her broken concentration. It continued towards Hiei as he sprang up to dodge it again. The lightning slowly faded.

She stood up and spat out blood onto the floor, and wiped her mouth against the back of her hand. "I guess I underestimated you. That won't happen again."

"Don't kid yourself, Human. You've already lost."

"Uurrrhhh... Stop calling me HUMAN! That's really irritating!" She swung her arm, pointing at Hiei. "The name is Yuki. Y~U~K~I! Remember that." She rested her hands on her hips. "Not that you'll live when I'm through with you. Say, What is your name. Calling you Demon is getting old."

"Like that matters. Let me just kill you and get this over with." His fist started to glow like before when he used his Joa Ensatsu Rengokushou. He stepped forth.

"Like I'd let you hit me with that again. Look at what you did to my clothes!" She angrily pointed at the bottom of her half top shirt which was now shredded.

"Hmph, Baka." He charged at Yuki yet again with his Joa Ensatsu Rengokushou attack. Though she wasn't as fast as before, she was able to dodge. He lightning was already charged in her left hand. She released it as she jabbed the back of Hiei's neck. The Shock coursed through his entire body as the lightning grew bigger.

"This lighting is much more affective." Yuki explained as she escaped across the area after her planted attack. "You see, this lightning doesn't just hurt, it sucks away all of your Demon Energy, leaving you helpless. I'd like to call it... Kiseichu Kaminari(Parasite Lightning)" She slowly walked over to Hiei's body. He was on the ground on all fours, trying to hold back his screams of agony. He clenched his fists as she leaned over to get a good look at her victim.

"Can you feel it, Demon? Your life, slowly slipping away?" Suddenly, her expression went from satisfied to shocked in a split second. She stood up and looked up the stairs. She calmed her panicked nerves and slowly, the lightning dispersed. Hiei huffed heavily as he tried to catch his breath. Yuki started her way up the stairs.

"What's wrong. Can't finish the job?" Hiei huffed as he lifted his hands from the ground. Yuki looked at him over her shoulder. She closed her eyes.

"There's no point in killing you now. Not anymore." She started up the stairs again. When he lost site of her, he got up and followed. His body was still aching from her Kiseichu Kaminari. He slowly made his way to the top of the steps and in front of the entrance to Suzaku's chamber. Lying on the ground, was what was left of Suzaku, and a half dead Yusuke Urameshi. Yuki knelt on the ground next to Yusuke.

"I'm assuming you are the one who killed Suzaku." She looked at the half dead human and placed her hand on his chest. Her Lightning swarmed around him, illuminating his body in a blue light. Yusuke's breathing lightened and he rested easy now. Kurama and Kuwabara were just entering as she stood up.

"Well then, I'm leaving." She said as she headed towards the door. Hiei's fists closed.

"Just like that? And why aren't you going to try and avenge your 'Master'" Hiei asked, emphasizing the word master. She stopped, baffled. Then she laughed.

"Like I could take on three idiots. One's enough. Besides, Suzaku wasn't my master. He practically encased me here, and now that he is dead, I don't intend to stay here, let alone fight meaningless battles. Nice fight though, Demon." She said with a smirk. "You would have been a goner, had this loaf not killed Suzaku."

"You really believed you could have killed me? You're sadly mistaken." Hiei threatened. "I will prove right now just how wrong you are Hu-" he was cut off by Kurama.

"Enough. Let us just get Yusuke out of here already." Kurama implied as he let Yuki pass. Hiei watched her leave with cold eyes. Kurama and Kuwabara both grabbed Yuskuke. And just as they came, they all left.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any characters shown in the story, other than my OC's I've created: Yuki Matoke, Kai Sato, Daisuke Sasaki, and Jugo Takamura

This story might make more sense if you've already read or watched the show.

CHAPTER 2

"Dammit!" Yusuke's fist hit the wall of his living room with great force. His arm dragged across the room as he looked backed at the others in the room. He saw the faces of Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei and Keiko with Shizuru.

"What are we suppose to do now?" Kuwabara asked.

"What can we do... We can't decline this or..." Yusuke punched the wall again. "We'll go, and we'll win!" Yusuke answered.

"Yusuke, are you sure about this?" Botan asked as she entered the room. "Koenma has granted you all permission to enter the Demon World for the Dark Tournament. But still... I still just can't help feel that this is some sort of... trap."

"That is because it is a trap." Kurama replied. He stood up and faced Yusuke. "But we do not really have much of a choice now, do we?" Yusuke just stood there. "Well, how do you say it? I have your back Yusuke. I want you to know that." He smiled.

"And you better know that you have mine! I'm not getting left out of this!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"I might as well, since I seem to be dragged into these things anyways." Hiei scoffed still somewhat in the conversation. He was still sitting on the coach, while the others were all standing.

"No one asked you, you little pint-" Kuwabara yelled, however was interrupted by Keiko.

"Yusuke... Will you be okay there?" She asked tenderly with her hand close to her chin, slightly covering her mouth. She was looking straight into his eyes when she asked. He paused for a moment, before answering.

"Of course Keiko!" he said in a chuckle. "I'm the strong Spirit Detective, remember?"

"Don't be so full of yourself Yusuke!" She said franticly as she started towards the door. Shizuru quickly grabbed onto her arm.

"Hold on you two. How long before you go train with Genkai?" Shizuru asked Yusuke.

"As soon as possible. Why?" Yusuke answered.

"Well then, today will be a day of fun before you guys go, okay? Do it for Keiko?" She looked at the two with sarcastic passionate eyes. Keiko turned bright red and Yusuke started laughing hysterically.

"I didn't think it was that funny Yusuke!" Keiko complained as she struggled to get out of Shizuru's arm lock. Yusuke walked over to Keiko and released her from Shizuru.

"Relax. I'll spend today with you." Keiko calmed down some and smiled. She nodded her head and replied with a 'Mmm' remark. Shizuru smiled at her progress and quickly looked at the rest of the group involving Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara.

"What am I suppose to do with the rest of you nuts?" She said scratching her head.

"Take 'em all out and find them a girlfriend! That way, we'll all have a pretty girl cheering for us when we're fighting!" Yusuke yelled over his shoulder with complete sarcasm. Shizuru stared at him and then lit up.

"That's a great idea Urameshi! Ha ha, this'll be fun." The three boys all looked at her with wide eyes.

"No way! My heart belongs to Yukina and Yukina only!" Kuwabara shouted at his sister.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's go boys." She grabbed Kurama's arm, whom grabbed Hiei's arm.

"H-hey!" Hiei yelled in disagreement.

"Ha ha, my apologies Hiei, I will not be dragged into this and let you run away." Kurama sarcastically said to Hiei.

"Wait up Keiko! I'm going to need your help." Shizuru yelled as she caught up to Yusuke and Keiko.

88888

"Hmmm... Someone who's loud, speaks her mind, independent, not soft. Someone totally bad ass." Shizuru thought out loud. "Yup, that's the kind of girl you need, Kurama."

"Er, thank you Shizuru, but I do not really think I need a gir-" Kurama tried explaining.

"Shut up Kurama. We're finding you a girlfriend whether you like it or not. Just leave it up to me." Shizuru interrupted. They were walking the streets of the shopping center. Shizuru lead the group with Keiko and Yusuke behind her followed by Kuwabara with Kurama and Hiei at the end.

"Shizuru, what about, er... Hiei? Do you really think we'll be able to find someone for him?" Keiko asked hesitantly. She looked back to see surprisingly Hiei not glaring at her. Instead, he was spacing off, trying not to be involved in any of this.

"Oh, that'll be easy. We just have to find a girl who isn't too bright and will put up with him." Shizuru was half serious when saying this. They all started to laugh and giggle except for Hiei.

"Like I _need_ a girl like that! I don't need _any_ one!" Hiei was glaring at everyone now. They all stopped as Hiei did. Shizuru sighed.

"Really Hiei, you want to be alone for the rest of your life? That's no fun, and kinda sad, don't' 'cha think?" Shizuru began walking again as she turned into a food market. Hiei brushed off her remark and just followed them in. _This is ridiculous. _Hiei thought to himself.

"Why a food market Shizuru-san?" Keiko asked confused.

"Babes, Keiko. All sorts of girls go to the food market. Perfect place to find Hiei's little entertainment." Shizuru chuckled at the thought.

"That's just stupid! These are all _Humans _anyways!" Hiei continued to protest. Suddenly a girl dropped her basket of apples all over the floor near them. She was startled by the sight of the Yusuke and the others. Her purple eyes opened wide. Her hair was extremely long in a braid of blond. Her red shorts were slightly covered by the flow of her silver shirt. He started to back away slowly but then quickly turned around. In doing so, she bumped into a few people, quickly walked out, apologizing continuously.

"What was that all about? She gonna piss her pants or something?" Yusuke said sarcastically.

"Yusuke!" Keiko hit Yusuke's arm, as he apologized angrily. "We should go see if she's okay."

"Why? She was obviously running away from _us_." Hiei explained. "Besides, who cares, she isn't one of us, it's none of our business."

Shizuru was silent for a moment. She looked over at Hiei as he glared at her. Her eyes lit up. Hiei had a good idea of what was in her head, and he wanted absolutely nothing to do with it. He started shaking his head and was about to walk off. Kurama grabbed his arm, keeping him from leaving.

"Let go, fox." Hiei hissed. Kurama stared at him with eyes of obedience.

"Calm down Hiei. You know as well as I do, that girl wasn't normal." Kurama paused and looked in the direction the girl ran off. "She saw right through us." He then looked back at Hiei and continued.

"We need to find out what her problem was. We need to go after her." Kurama's face was utter sternness. Hiei sighed and looked at Kurama.

"You're just doing this to torture me, whether she is normal or not." Hiei said as glared at him. Kurama laughed as he dragged Hiei to the exit. The others followed after them giggling at Hiei's torture.

"Who would have thought that the only person Hiei would listen to is Kurama? Ha ha!" Shizuru cracked up laughing as they followed behind them from a distance.

"Yeah, maybe we should just hook _those_ two up!" Yusuke spat as he too started laughing hard. Kuwabara joined in with the laughter as he quoted: "Yeah, Kurama seems to be just about the only person who would tolerate a short tempered shorty!" The laughter continued as they started to fall behind. Hiei and Kurama ignored their comments and continued on into an alley way.

"Um... Why are we going in an alley?" Keiko asked as she tried following them in one step at a time.

"The girl's scent is continuing this way. I am only following my nose, Keiko." Kurama explained.

"It would probably be best if you didn't follow, we aren't alone." Hiei warned as his hand rested on the hilt of his new sword and looked over at Kurama. Kurama nodded as he went over to Keiko.

"Please, Keiko, do not proceed any further, this is now dangerous grounds to be in." He insisted as he places a hand on her shoulder, gesturing for her to turn around. She was completely unaware of the demonic aura in the surroundings. However, Hiei and Kurama could feel every inch of it, sense it, and taste it. There were demons near. They were not about to let a human involved in such matters. Kurama returned to Hiei's side and they continued into the alley's walk way.

"I sense her, she's close now, isn't she, Kurama?"

"Yes, she is indeed." He turned his head to reveal the location of the blond girl hiding behind a trash can. She was crouching on the ground texting on her phone frantically. She looked so shaken up, she could barely keep a grip on her phone. She was completely oblivious to their appearance that she dropped her phone when Kurama tried to say hello.

""E-e-eh?" She squealed as the phone hit the ground. She quickly picked it up and tried running away.

"Wait, we aren't going to hurt you!" Kurama tried explaining. Hiei scoffed at the pitiful attempt. "Sorry about scaring you." She was barely even listening. What Kurama had said distracted her, and she almost ran into some garbage. What stopped her though was not Kurama, nor garbage. She fell back onto her butt as she screamed out for help.

Hiei didn't waste any time. His speed was barely visible by a humans eye, a flash of light was all that could reveal what his sword did, when in reality it was slicing in three different motions. The heads of the two demons rolled off of what was left of their bodies. He looked behind himself to see the girl in shock. She looked at Hiei in aw and surprise. Then she stood up, a little wobbly, and looked at the demon remains.

"They... They were after me..." The girl said softly. Hiei wiped the blood that was barely still attached to his blade and then sheathed it. She looked past where Hiei stood. He looked in front of him to see familiar red hair on an even more so familiar face. He smirked and chuckled out of amusement.


End file.
